Initiation
Kratka pravila za vpisovanje argumentov, namenjena večji preglednosti: *Svoj argument začnite z obliko: angleški izraz - vaša predlagana rešitev *Nato v naslednjo vrsto vnesite besedilo. Pri tem se lahko poslužite tudi predpripravljenih besedil (npr. v Wordu) in jih z bližnjivo Ctrl-V prilepite v okvirček. Pazite, da ne uporabljate zamikov, oštevilčevanja in točk. Le navaden tekst z odstavki in oštevilčevanje brez zamikov. *Med točkami (če jih uporabljate) napravite presledek ene vrstice. V nasprotnem primeru se vse točke stlačijo in vse skupaj postane nepregledno. Initiation initiation ► iniciacija - Luka Kovač initiate - iniciant; initiation - iniciiranje; Iniciator - Iniciator initiation ► posvečenje - Marko Klasinc initiate - posvečenec; initiation - posvečevati; Iniciator - Posvečevalec initiation ► iniciacija, uglasitev - NS initiate - iniciant; initiation - iniciiranje; Iniciator - Iniciator Iz angleško slovenskega slovarja initiation inišiéišən noun začetek, uvod; sprejem, posvetitev (into v); ~ ceremonies slovesnosti ob sprejemu Teozofski slovar TG Initiate. From the Latin Initiatus. The designation of anyone who was received into and had revealed to him the mysteries and secrets of either Masonry or Occultism. In times of antiquity, those who had been initiated into the arcane knowledge taught by the Hierophants of the Mysteries; and in our modern days those who have been initiated by the adepts of mystic lore into the mysterious knowledge, which, notwithstanding the lapse of ages, has yet a few real votaries on earth. Angleški pomen besede initiation - when something starts Lawyers for the couple have announced the initiation of divorce proceedings. initiate - to cause something to begin Who initiated the violence? SSKJ iniciácija -e ž (á) pri nekaterih primitivnih ljudstvih obredno sprejemanje mladine med odrasle, uvajanje: v tistih deželah je v navadi še iniciacija iniciant - ni vnosa posvečęnje -a s (é) glagolnik od posvetiti, blagosloviti: asistirati pri posvečenju / mašniško posvečenje šesti od sedmih zakramentov katoliške cerkve posvečęnec -nca m (é) rel. kdor je posvečen uglasíti -ím dov., uglásil (i í) ekspr. narediti, da je kaj skladno, ubrano: uglasiti barve; uglasiti glasove pevcev / arhitekt je uglasil velikost oken s pročeljem // narediti, da je kaj skladno, enotno: uglasiti medsebojna stališča uglašen -ęna -o 1. deležnik od uglasiti: uglašen zbor; uglašena celota; uglašena igra orkestra; uglašeno violončelo; barvno uglašen 2. knjiž. ki ima, izraža lastnosti, vsebino, kot jo določa dopolnilo: podobno uglašeni ljudje; na enotni barvni ton uglašena slika; na to temo je uglašeno vse posvetovanje; drugače uglašena razpoloženja Izraz ali beseda v različnih knjigah Cf 1265 Certain of the sons of men, a nucleus who reached a very high initiation in a previous solar system, formed an esoteric group around the Logos when He decided upon further progress. Cf 1246 It will be noted by the accurate student that we are now discontinuing the use of the word "initiation" which has to do specifically with consciousness and therefore with duality and are utilizing a word which connotes synthesis, though very inadequately. EA 29 The effect of the three great constellations also cannot be noted by individual man until such time as he becomes conscious of the monadic vibration, after the third initiation. IHS 219 Initiations From the Latin root meaning the first principles of any science. Process of penetrating into the mysteries of the science of the Self and of the one self in all selves. The Path of Initiation is the final stage of 219 the path of evolution trodden by man, and is divided into five stages, called the Five Initiations. UAB Service to one's fellowmen is the hallmark of a disciple and the key also which opens for him the door of initiation. Category:Posamezne besede